icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Halpern
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Potomac, MD, USA | career_start = 1999 | draft = Undrafted }} Jeffrey C. Halpern (born May 3, 1976) is an American professional ice hockey player who is currently playing for the Montreal Canadiens. Playing career After graduating from Princeton University, Halpern began his NHL career in the 1999–2000 NHL season for the Washington Capitals; he played in 79 games, scoring 18 goals with 11 assists, and was +21. He was the first member of the Capitals to come from the Washington, D.C. area. Halpern first attended Winston Churchill High School in Potomac, which did not have a hockey team. In order to pursue his dreams as a hockey player, Halpern transferred to and later graduated from St. Paul's School (Concord, New Hampshire) where he was roommates with future Bachelorette winner Ian McKee. The 2003–04 NHL season was his highest-scoring season to date as he finished with 19 goals and 27 assists in 79 games. During the 2004–05 NHL lockout, Halpern played for the Kloten Flyers and for HC Ajoie in Switzerland, and returned to the Capitals when the lockout ended. On September 23, 2005, the Washington Capitals named Halpern the twelfth team captain in franchise history. In the 2005–06 NHL season, he scored 11 goals, and added a career-high 33 assists. Tragedy struck on February 11, 2005 when Jeff’s mother, Gloria, along with his aunt and uncle were killed in a horrific automobile accident. On July 5, 2006, Halpern left the Capitals as a free agent and signed a 4-year deal with the Dallas Stars. On February 26, 2008, Halpern was dealt to the Tampa Bay Lightning along with Mike Smith, Jussi Jokinen, and a 2009 4th-round draft pick in exchange for Brad Richards and Johan Holmqvist. Halpern scored a goal in his Lightning debut, and added an assist. After being acquired by the Lightning, Halpern went on a huge hot streak, scoring 10 goals and 18 points in 19 games. He also led the league during the 2007–08 NHL season in games played as one of only two players to appear in 83 games, or one more than a team's full schedule, as a result of his trade to Tampa Bay. The other was Brian Campbell. Playing in 52 games during the 2008-09 NHL Season, Halpern scored seven goals to go with nine assists. Halpern was named the captain of the United States national team for the 2008 World Championships in Canada. Playing in a 5–4 loss in the opening round against the Canadian team on May 6, 2008, he suffered a ruptured anterior cruciate ligament and was expected to be out of action for 6–8 months. . This occurred in the same game where USA goaltender Tim Thomas was injured and had to leave the team.USA Hockey Halpern was traded from the Lightning to the Los Angeles Kings March 3, 2010 in exchange for Teddy Purcell and a 3rd round draft pick in 2010. On September 7th, 2010, Halpern signed a one-year contract with the Montreal Canadiens. Awards *Halpern, who is Jewish, is a member of the Greater Washington (D.C.) Jewish Sports Hall of Fame. Halpern sat out a game in 2006 to observe Yom Kippur. Career statistics International play Played for the United States in: *2000 World Championships *2001 World Championships *2004 World Championships *2004 World Cup of Hockey *2005 World Championships *2008 World Championships International statistics References External links * * Category:Born in 1976 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Princeton Tigers players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:EHC Kloten players Category:HC Ajoie players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:Member of the American National Team Category:Undrafted Category:New York Rangers players